ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters in Batman: the Dark Knight
This is a list of characters in Batman: the Dark Knight . Bruce Wayne/the Batman Voiced by: Steven Blum Bruce Wayne is a multibillionaire philanthropist and businessman, and as the Batman, a crimefighting vigilante. He is also the main character of the series. The origin of Batman is a well known one: as a child, Bruce Wayne's parents were gunned down right in front of him by a gunman whose face was hidden in the shadows. Determined to seek vengeance on crime because of this, Bruce spent the next fifteen years of his life training his mind and body to their peak. Upon returning to Gotham City after a five year absence, Bruce decided to use a disguise based on a small black bat that flew into his study, as well as both a costume his father wore at a costume party, and an incident where he fell into a bat cave, which later served as the Batcave. Using materials he found at Wayne Enterprises, and constructing a high tech utility belt, Bruce began his crusade as Batman. This version of Batman incorporates several elements of different versions from previous incarnations: *Black and gray costume from the classic comics *Body armor type costume from the Dark Knight *Glider Cape from Batman Begins ''and ''the Dark Knight *Various weaponry from Batman: the Brave and the Bold *Uses a Batmobile similar to the one seen the sixties Batman series, but with a roof on top *Black and yellow bat-logo from the pre-two thousands comics Bruce also mentions in this version that he has a foundness for the classic anime series, Big O (no surprise, as many have compared it to Batman), and the popular series, Code Geass. In fact, due to the series being done by the people who did Code Geass, Bruce resembles the anti-heroic main character from that series, Lelouch Lamprouge. he remains oblivious to Vicki's feelings for him. Alfred Pennyworth Voiced by JB Blanc Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce Wayne's butler, and father figure of sorts. Having been around since Bruce was a child, Alfred knows how his employer thinks, and is the moral anchor for which to hang on; without Alfred to be there, Batman would become the very thing he fights, and would have no one to guide him from that path. He is also a skilled surgeon, and an expert cook. This version of Alfred is also more active than in most versions, as he usually protects Wayne Manor from intruders using superior combat skills, and is also experienced in the use of firearms. Victoria "Vicki" Vale Voiced by: Kari Wahlgren Vicki Vale is a reporter for the Gotham Press, a blogger, and the love intrest of Batman's alter ego, Bruce Wayne. She resembles Shirley from Code Geass. In this version, Vicki is madly in love with Bruce, but often embrasses herself in front of him and can never find the right way to express her love to him. She also suspects that he is really Batman, but never says it to his face. This version is much like Ichigo from the original Tokyo Mew Mew, as she overreacts to certain things, and can be easily frightened. Selina Kyle/Catwoman Voiced by: Megan Hollingshead Born and raised in the slums of Gotham City, Selina Kyle and her younger sister Maggie were orphaned as children when their abusive father accidentally killed their mother, and finally himself. Seperated from Maggie, Selina escaped the orphanage she was sent to, and made a living as a theif, using her natural agility and reflexes. As an adult, she got the idea to become a professional theif by the name of Catwoman after hearing of Batman's exploits. More of a netrual character, Catwoman only works for the sides of good and evil as long as she benefits from them. She also seems to have growing feelings for her on again/off again nemesis, and vice versa, so much so, that the Dark Knight allows her to escape from time to time. This version incorporates the look of the 1960's Batman TV series Catwoman, with added white gloves and boots, and the Modern Age Catwoman in orgin. Commsioner James Gordon Voiced by: Richard Epcar Villains Joker Voiced by: Ezra Weisz Homicidal. Psychotic. Flamboyant. These words are the three that best describe Batman's archnemesis. A former career criminal called Red Hood, a nameless nobody became the Clown Prince of Crime while fleeing from the police and Batman, and was forced to escape thru a sewer pipe in the chemical plant he attempted to rob. Once he reached land, he discovered that the chemicals in the pipe had bleached his skin a grotesque shade of white, stained his lips red, and dyed his hair green. Driven insane from all that had happened on one bad day, the Red Hood became the Joker, the most insane villain in all of Batman history. This Joker derives his origin from the Alan Moore Batman graphic novel, the Killing Joke '', and his facial design is borrowed from the late Heath Ledger's take on the character from ''the Dark Knight minus the scars. This version also has bloodshot eyes, which show just how insane he is. Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin Voiced by: Nolan North As a boy, all Oswald Cobblepot wanted was to hit the big time. Made fun of as a child due to his weight and beak shaped nose, Cobblepot learned many forms of hand to hand combat from various books. Combined with his high intellect, Cobblepot started as an underling for one of Gotham's crime families, but later rose to the rank of crime boss. Despite his appearance, the Penguin is a dangerous foe for Batman, with or without his hightech umbrellas. This Penguin combines elements from the Burgess Merideth version from the 1966 Batman series, with the classic sqwak and purple top hat, and the Batman Returns version, with the long hair and black suit. Edward Nigma/Riddler Voiced by: Wally Wingert Ever since boyhood, Edward Nygma was obsessed with puzzles...and always cheated at them. Growing bored out of cheating people at puzzles, Nygma decided to use his high intellect to challenge law and order, using clues to his crimes disgusied as riddles. As the Riddler, Nygma has repeatedly run afoul of Batman, who always figures out the answers to the riddles, no matter how hard they are. But depsite being Batman's cleverest adversary, there's always one riddle that Nygma can't seem to solve: Who is the Man behind the Batman? This Riddler has a long Ranma 1/2 style ponytail, and wears a dark green and purple suit with a large black question mark on the chest. Harvey Dent/Two-Face Voiced by: David Kaye Abused as a boy by an alcholic gambling father, Harvey Dent was placed in the custody of his uncle at the age of nine, and decided to dedicate his life to bringing order to the choatic Gotham City. In high school, Harvey met and befriended Bruce Wayne, and the two of them remained good friends into adulthood. At the age of twenty seven, Harvey achieved his dream of being the District Attorney of Gotham City, and became one of Batman's closet allies. But thru the course of the first season, it becames clear that there's something not right with Harvey, as he occasionaly goes into berserker rages from time to time, and tries to surpress his darker side. Harvey is completly absorbed by his alter ego when crime boss Salvador "Boss" Maroni splashes acid on the right side of his face, completley scarring it. Renaming himself Two-Face, Harvey waged a regin of terror on Gotham, using a two headed coin to make his decisions, before he was stopped by his onetime ally Batman. This version of Harvey Dent/Two Face resembles Suzaku from Code Geass, but with black hair. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy Voiced by: Kate Higgins Beauteous and seductive, Pamela Isley is literally poison. Once an obese, nearsighted botany student, Pamela was seduced by her professor, and eventually forced to partake in an illegal genetic experiment which turned her into a beautiful human-plant hybrid. Now with sea green skin, chorlakinesis, pheremone secretion, and a poison kiss, Pamela renamed herself Posion Ivy, began to attack all what she viewed as threats to the enviornment. But despite her ability to control minds via pheremones, Batman always manages to clip the flower. This Ivy resembles C.C. from Code Geass, but with red hair and sea green skin. Garfield Lynns/Fireflie Voiced by: Vic Mignogna Ever since childhood, Garfield Lynns was a pyromaniac, once burning a school bully in the face with a match, and burning down his school's gymnasium. So naturally, his obsession with fire led to him become an arsonist for hire as an adult. Constructing a black and orange suit with special antigravity wings and a flamethrower, Gar took to the skies of Gotham as Firefly. He first came into conflict with Batman when he was hired to burn down a neighborhood in Crime Alley by the Penguin. But despite his defeat, Gar continued to plague the Caped Crusader...proving that there are some fires you can't put out. Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Voiced by: Jamieson Price Victor Fries is truly a tragic figure. A renowned cryogenics expert at LexCorp, Victor was devestated when he wife Nora was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer. Using his expertise in the field, Victor placed Nora in suspended animation until a cure could be found. Lex Luthor,however, refused to fund Victor's experiments, which led to Victor having to embezzle money. When Luthor found out, he hired his goons to kill Victor. During a struggle with his would be assassins, Victor was pushed into his experimental cryonic fluid. Instead of killing him, the fluid mutated Victor's DNA, altering his body chemistry to the point where he couldn't exist outside of cold temperatures. Constructing a special suit to keep him cool and gun that shoots a type of freezing energy, Victor Fries, now calling himself Mr. Freeze, began a one man war on LexCorp until he was stopped by Batman. Thanks to Luthor's greed and arrogance, Victor Fries knows that revenge is a dish best served . Bane Voiced by: John DiMaggio Bane is a terrorist leader and hired Joe Chill to kill Bruce Wayne's parents. He became stronger because of the Joker, ans stronger he became. Category:Bios Category:Characters